


Fake it (After we've made it)

by Hasty85



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Not really the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasty85/pseuds/Hasty85
Summary: "If you pretend to respect me, I'll pretend I believe you."Rio and Beth met up for a chat about THAT NIGHT. (Slight spoiler for episode 2, season 2.)





	Fake it (After we've made it)

A week after their encounter, Beth hasn't said anything, and it's beginning to drive Rio up the wall. They've had two conversations but she's kept them short and only about business.   
Although there was one request of “please stop stalking me,” and “No, I'm not mad.” It's not like he raped her, she was into it, and only a bit buzzed. He thinks. He's pretty sure. Goddamnit.

He finally breaks down and texts her, sets up a meeting. There's a coffee shop near the park they met at, it'll do. It doesn't keep him from agonizing for a half hour over what to wear.

00  
“We need to talk.”

He notices she's in full slob mom mode. Jeans, a turtleneck, just the barest trace of makeup..and he still wants her so bad it hurts. If she thinks this is going to derail him, she's got another think coming.

“About what? If this is about the takeover of the dealership..”

“No, it ain't about that.”

“Then what?”

“About that night.”  
She sighs. “What about it? It's done, it's over, we can move on and forget it.”

“You really want that?”  
She bites her lip hard and looks down at her coffee. Something's wrong, she hasn't taken a sip.

“Since when does it matter what I want?” she finally replies. The defeat in her tone throws him off.   
“You weren't exactly fighting me off, Beth,” he points out. “If you'd said no, if you'd pushed me away, I'd a backed the hell off.”

She doesn't say a word, but her look says it all.

“Really. I ain't a rapist.”  
“Ok. It was fun, I admit, but there's a line. You don't like me, you don't trust me, you paid a kid off to pretend to be yours so you could have an excuse to stalk us at the park. And despite all that, you got what you wanted, and you're still not satisfied.”

“Marcus ain't pretending,” he finally says, because Jesus, that stung. “He's my kid. And before you ask, his mom ain't in the picture.”  
“Where's she buried?” Beth asks.

“I didn't kill her. Jesus Christ, what kinda monster do you think I am?”

He feels a trickle of heat rush down his fingers and realizes he's crushed his coffee cup. Thank god they're outside. He dabs his fingers with a napkin quickly.  
“Let's see, so far you have threatened my life about four times, shot my husband, went after a car with a tire iron- that you were probably going to use on us after you finished- bullied my baby sister, and dumped a bleeding man onto my five-year-old daughter's bed. If you're not a monster, you should be an actor, you'd be an instant star.”

“It wasn't my finger on the trigger,” he reminds her.

She sighs again. “I still don't know why you're doing this. 'Dumb housewives' are a dime a dozen.”

“You aren't,” he finally says. “You ain't dumb, you're just pretending to be.”

She raises an eyebrow. “If I actually believed you meant that, I'd be as dumb as you think I am. I'll see you at the next meeting.”   
He grabs her arm. “Wait. Beth. Please?”

“I told you, I won't be your toy. I'm done with love, but I'd like some dignity.”

“I don't want a toy,” he says gruffly. “I want a partner. I want a sassy, smart lady who knows how to get things done, and isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. That sound like anyone you know?”

“Rio, if I wanted to sleep with a man who didn't respect me, I'd go back to Dean. The flattery's nice though. You should try it on someone else.”

“They ain't you,” he says. “The only thing you've been right about is that I would like more. I'm thinking a bed next time, so I can take my time with you.”

“How about a compromise,” she suggests. “I pretend to believe you and you pretend to respect me.”

“I'm not pretending,” he replies.  
“I believe you,” she lies. 

He steps a bit closer and kisses her, aggressively and hard. Then he lets her go.

“What was that?”

“Somethin' you can believe in. See you around.”


End file.
